


Nikaido Yamato's Dragon Roommate

by tsubasa_chouko



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ms. Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Dragon! Ryuu, M/M, Office Worker! Yamato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasa_chouko/pseuds/tsubasa_chouko
Summary: "As he opened the door, he steeled himself for the incoming cold, but wasn't prepared for the dragon that was staring at him.A dragon, whose front legs rested on the railing as if it was waiting for Yamato come out of his apartment.A dragon, those things from fantasy and myth that could fly and breathe fire and use magic.A dragon.A massive, sea-water blue, living, breathing, mother-fucking dragon."





	Nikaido Yamato's Dragon Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, this idea totally came from "If 'Ryuu = Dragon', WHAT IF I-" and the rest is history. 
> 
> Thank you to Ken and Izzy for beta-ing for me!! I wouldn't have worked up the courage to post this without you two.
> 
> And finally, Happy YamaRyuu day!!!

It was a cool, crisp February morning. The sun was peeking behind the clouds, its rays shining through the window into the bedroom of one recently-turned 29-year-old Nikaido Yamato - who was face down into his pillow, drooling, with his rear-end in the air.

The very picture of grace after a long night of drinking.

He stirred slightly, hand reaching uselessly for his phone. Once he looked at the time, Yamato simply dropped the phone and groaned into his pillow.

“I don’t wanna get up,” he said, pillow muffling his plea.

But alas, he had a rent to pay and a person, namely himself, to care for, so he hoisted himself up and out of bed to start his morning routine.

_‘Curse this capitalist society, forcing people to work to death in order to live,’_ he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth, movements sluggish.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_‘If I catch the 8:15, I should barely make it on time,’_ Yamato thought as he slipped his shoes on, the laces already tied.

To his empty apartment Yamato said, “I’m heading out.”

As he opened the door, he steeled himself for the incoming cold, but was not prepared for the dragon that was staring at him.

A dragon, whose front legs rested on the railing as if it was waiting for Yamato come out of his apartment.

A dragon, those things from fantasy and myth that could fly and breathe fire and use magic.

_A dragon._

  
A massive, sea-water blue, living, breathing, _mother-fucking dragon._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘I must be dreaming, right?’_

It was the only logical explanation.

Suddenly, the dragon was consumed by a bright ball of light and it floated right in front of him as it morphed and changed in shape.

And now a man stood before him.

This man also massive, for lack of a better word, easily over six feet tall with broad shoulders and skin that was tanner than was appropriate for February.

He was also _very_ attractive.

_Very, very attractive._

And he was grinning from ear to ear?

“Good morning Yamato!” the man (?) yelled cheerfully.

“G-good morning,” Yamato sputtered.

A few moments passed between the two before the person-dragon- _something_ asked, “Um, is it alright it I come in?”

_‘If this is a dream, I’ve got nothing to lose,’_ Yamato thought.

“Yeah, this way.” he said, turning back around in his doorway. “Follow me. 

The stranger grinned even wider. "Pardon the intrusion!"

As he walked back inside, stranger following him, Yamato thought, _‘Since this is a dream, it wouldn’t be tasteless to start drinking, right?’_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Yamato said, arms crossed, “You’re a dragon from another world and you’d like to live with me.” 

Now that he was sitting across from the strange man-dragon, Yamato could confirm that this stranger was quite handsome, if a little otherworldly.

“Exactly. Just like you offered,” the stranger said with certainty. 

Yamato sighed. “The thing is, I don’t really remember offering to let someone live with me, much less a dragon.”

“We were on the mountain if that would help you remember!”

“A mountain?” Yamato inquired.

“Yes, a mountain.”

Snatches of the previous night flew through his mind. 

_‘Ah, that’s right, I did head to the mountain woods after I got wasted.’_

He remembered that he had someone with him and it was the person who now sat across from him. Conversation and laughter had flowed easily between the two as they swapped stories and built a seemingly genuine connection. 

_‘I was having fun for once.’_ Yamato’s chest felt warm as the memories came flooding back. 

 

_“Wanna come back to my place?”_

 

And just like that, the warm feeling was gone, replaced with a cold realization that he did in fact invite this stranger to his place.

Said stranger had a fond look on his face, eyes angled towards his lap. “I’ll never forget those words Yamato, you truly saved me that night and I want to repay the favor.” 

Yamato was horrified that his drunk self was horny and desperate enough to invite this stranger back to his place.

Worse yet, this person-dragon-whatever interpreted his words as an invitation to live with him!

“I’m sorry, “ Yamato said. 

The stranger looked back up. He knew something was off by the tone in Yamato’s voice.

Yamato continued. “I’m not looking for a roommate at the moment.”

The stranger furrowed his brow in confusion so Yamato tried again. 

“I know I said what I said, but I was drunk and didn’t mean what you thought.” 

“What did you mean?,” the man-dragon said titled his head. 

A slight blush rose to Yamato’s cheeks. “T-that doesn’t really matter, I just can’t house you.”

The other’s face crumbled as he made a last ditch effort. “I can be useful to you, I pro-”

“-but that’s not the issue,” Yamato cut him off.

‘Devastated’ wouldn’t be enough to describe the look on the stranger’s face. Yamato wasn’t sure if there was a word for how utterly crushed he looked.

“...it’s impossible?” he asked in a small voice.

“Totally,” Yamato said with finality. “I’m really sorry.”

The stranger slouched in disappointment before quickly sitting back up.

“No, I’m the one who should apologize for suddenly barging in here,” he said, an obviously fake laugh coming out of his mouth.

He stood to leave. “Thank you anyway Yamato. 

Yamato watched as he walked out and caught a glimpse of the unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

He jerked his head away. _‘Nope, I can’t let myself feel sorry. Boundaries are boundaries.’_

But that didn’t erase the guilt Yamato felt.

Yamato looked out of the corner of his eye as the man-dragon-whatever put on his shoes when another realization hit him.

_‘Wait ... this isn’t a dream, is it?’_

Yamato swiveled his head around to look at his clock.

8:45.

His shift started at 9:00.

Panic replaced the guilty feeling in Yamato’s stomach as he ran to catch the stranger.

“Hey!”

The stranger turned around from where he stood in the doorway, sunlight illuminating him.

Yamato all but yelled, “can you fly?!”

The stranger was confused. “Yes, of cour-”

Yamato interrupted him. “I’m gonna be late for work, can you fly me there?”

The dragon’s face brightened as he grinned. “No problem!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“THIS WAS AN AWFUL IDEAAAAAAAAAAA.”

“Hm, did you say something Yamato?” the stranger, now in his dragon form, looked back and questioned. 

“YOU’RE SO DAMN FAST!” Yamato screamed from atop the dragon’s back. 

The dragon didn’t respond. 

As they flew through the clouds at a breakneck pace, the panicked feeling of potentially being late dissipated and was replaced with a feeling of calm. 

Yamato pondered that night again, deep in thought. 

“... maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have some company,” he thought aloud.

The dragon jerked his head back around.

“Really!?”

“Oh, so you _can_ hear me.”

  


_And thus, started the life of one Nikaido Yamato and his dragon roommate._

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rolling around in my head since last year and I wanted to write it for 10/2, but never got around to it. I'm excited to see where it takes me!
> 
> Thank you for reading and slam that kudos button if you enjoyed (⌒▽⌒)☆


End file.
